enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel
Diesel *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Conspiracy Theory *'Friends:' 'Arry and Bert, General Zen, BoCo, Walter Sliggs, Diesel 10 *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends (season 1), Damocles178 (season 2 onwards) Diesel is a devious diesel shunter who despises steam engines. Bio Diesel was the first diesel engine to come to Sodor and certainly created a foul reputation for himself. After spreading lies about Duck and being sent away, he was repeatedly called upon to help as a last resort. Some of the events that occured during his various visits was pushing a train of China Clay into the sea, falling off a pier and into a barge after failing to prove his strength, and being nasty to Fergus when he was sent to help out at the Cement Works. Since these mishaps, the Fat Controller had no choice but to permanently enlist Diesel to the fleet. Although he still continues to cause trouble, he is a very efficient worker. Due to a personal vendetta, Diesel vied to have Luke sent away from Sodor. This ultimatley backfired and The Fat Controller soon dealt with Diesel. Diesel is notorious for his dark conspiracy theories. One day, when Stanley was feeling down, Diesel filled his smokebox with foreboding and tragedy about the future. It was not until Edward cleared things up that Diesel's foul play had left Stanley's for good. During the Munitions Incident, Diesel wanted to take charge and show the The Ministry of Defense Complex that Steam Engines were obsolete and that diesel power is far superior. However, Derek and Norman took none of his nonsense and "conspiracy theories", and continued to work as they saw fit. Diesel was furious when Arthur burst into the scene, but kept his mouth shut when the blaze had been caused by none other than the reckless General Zen (or so it seemed!) When the fire broke out, Diesel escaped with Norman but left Derek behind when he overheated. He was thankful that everyone was rescued in the end, and had a newfound respect for BoCo after the tremondous sacrifice he made. Diesel was cross with Bear for waking him up on a frigid morning, telling him "to run off with the animals where he belonged." Diesel now works at the Kellsthorpe Refinery shuttling oil and supplies to other parts of the line. During a meeting at the Shunting Yards concerning Donald's accident, Diesel began yet another one of his tirades, tearing into the issue with malice, mockingly putting down Donald and Douglas, calling Donald's accident good riddance to immigrants, sparking the ire of all of the engines as a result. He asked why Derek's accident was ignored, while the world seemed to stop for the Scottish Twins, ignoring the fact that the magnitude of the accidents greatly differed in scope. He proclaimed that diesels went beyond the concept of being revolutionary, and were the true future, calling the steam engines "nothing". He even managed to successfully rile up Edward on the matter concerning Bill and Ben, even winning some supporters in the matter. Before the meeting officially began though, Diesel left, mockingly asking everyone to tell him how it went. Edward admitted that Diesel had brought up some good points, but they were buried under a great deal of maliciousness. Persona Diesel is devious, cunning, and sinister. He believes that Diesel engines are superior and holds a bitter resentment against the steam engines on the North Western Railway. He tries to keep a firm hold over the other diesels, often telling them what to think and do. He is filled with conspiracy theories and cunning plots, but they rarely work when put into action and often land him into trouble. With all said and done, there is some good in Diesel somewhere, but it is very hard to find. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Redemption (cameo), Improvisation (cameo), Feeling Lucky? (cameo), Snow Blind (remastered version cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Will Power (cameo), Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' Munitions, Hibernation, Swan Dive (cameo), Aura of Menace (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset Trivia *In Conspiracy Theory, Diesel had a Cuban accent. * His 2011 "Oil Covered" Model Is used from season 3 onwards. Gallery Diesel and Norman.jpg|Diesel and Norman DieselNormaninMunitions.png|Diesel and Norman fleeing the complex. Diesel.jpg|Diesel awaiting orders at the Ministry of Defense Complex. Diesel, Sidney, and Diesel 199.jpg DartinKellsthorpe.png BoCoWalterSliggsDieselandSidney.png BoCoMrSliggsandDiesel.png File:AuraofMenace120.png Diesel rolling down the line. .jpg EE93Improvisation1.PNG Stafford and Diesel.jpg Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Black Engines Category:North Western Railway